


JJ is a Good Boy

by acrosstheroom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (beka calls jj “puppy” that’s pretty much it), Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosstheroom/pseuds/acrosstheroom
Summary: (Old fic re-uploaded from my old ao3 account!)Otabek is a very kind young man and JJ is his very cocky but somehow easily-flustered boyfriend.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	JJ is a Good Boy

Otabek rolled his eyes at an overly-eager JJ, the puppy zealously stripping his clothes off. 

“Slow down, Jean,” Otabek said, calm, stifling a laugh. “Don’t make a mess.” JJ knew what that meant, so he picked up his discarded shirt and folded it, set it down nicely on the floor. Otabek nodded his approval, humming. 

“Good boy.”

JJ bit his lip, wiggling with happiness. He took off his pants the same way, folding them nicely for Otabek and setting them on top of his shirt. He took his socks off, nice and neat, gushing at Otabek’s praise and encouragement as he did so. _Good boy, Jean, good puppy, so patient for me_ ; JJ couldn’t take his boxers off fast enough.

His Beka made him slow down, though, always expecting the best of him. “Come on, Jean, there’s no need to rush,” he’d say with just as much patience as every other time they’d fucked. JJ had no clue how or why he always insisted on his being slow and neat, no idea how he wasn’t just as bursting at the seams to touch his boyfriend as JJ was. If he didn’t know any better, he’d accuse Otabek of not wanting it, of not being attracted to him. He knew though, he knew the little nuances of arousal that Otabek hid behind his poker face. His cheeks got red and his breath got heavy, sweat would gather on his upper lip and around the dark hair of his stomach. At first glance, he was cool and unaffected as always, but JJ could see that he was desperate in his own way to have JJ as soon as possible. But the man still liked his things organized.

JJ stood, now, naked in front of Otabek, his clothes neatly stacked on the floor beside him as he bit his lip under the scrutinizing gaze of those dark eyes. He didn’t feel judged, at least not negatively, but he couldn’t help but blush a bit. JJ, usually so cocky and brash, he faltered under his boyfriend’s watch. For some reason, that man had a way of seeing into every little detail of JJ, of appreciating assets further than what was usually noticed of the other man. JJ was always getting compliments on his bright eyes or his muscular build or, more crudely, his ass, but Otabek saw even more; Otabek saw JJ’s ardor for pleasing and his never-ending work-ethic. He always made a point to compliment him on his skating, on his music, on his clothing, everything that nobody else saw. As cocky as JJ was, he never knew that he’d been so devastatingly neglected of those thoughtful and genuine compliments and praise until he had Otabek spoiling him with it all. Everything he did was met with some sweet comment from the ever-observant Otabek. He even impressed JJ’s parents, who’d previously been opposed to their _good Christian son_ dating another boy. A “very nice young man” is what his parents had called him. 

“What’s on your mind, Jean?” Otabek’s voice said, shaking JJ from his thoughts. The puppy only shook his head, putting on a smile, a genuine one. 

“You’re just too good to me, Altin.”

Otabek laughed. 

“Come here, Jean,” he smiled. “You’ve been very patient for me.” 

JJ beamed, jumping up onto the bed for kisses. Soon enough, he had hands wrapping around his waist, down to his ass, squeezing him tight. JJ wiggled in Otabek’s grip, sticking his butt up in the air and burying his head in his boyfriend’s warm chest. 

JJ’s heart was beating fast and hard, he could hear it reverberating in his skull every time Otabek whispered _“good puppy”_ or _“sweet boy”_ in that deep and rumbling voice. He was surrounded all over by warm hands, in his hair, on his ass, around his waist; he was starting to think Otabek had grown arms just for this purpose. 

“Come on, puppy, legs open,” Otabek said, quietly. He didn’t like being loud, said it wasn’t necessary. Any time JJ whined too loud or started chanting _“daddy, daddy,”_ Otabek shushed him, told him to settle down before he’d touch him again. And JJ always did, always quieted immediately so that he could hear the whispered praise in his ear, how he was a sweetheart and a very good and well-behaved boy. 

Otabek, while JJ got lost in his own head again, he’d started covering his fingers in lube and was already pressing one fingertip against JJ. 

JJ whined and whined, shoving his face into Beka’s chest and pushing his ass back into the hand that was pressed up against him. 

“Patience, love,” Beka whispered.

A short while later, Otabek was easily working two fingers into JJ, never forgetting to tell him how good he was being. 

“Good puppy!” Beka cooed, brushing through his hair with his free hand. JJ wiggled his butt, pawing at his boyfriend’s chest. Otabek chuckled at his boy and asked him if he could take another finger.

“Yes!” JJ said, blue eyes lighting up. “Please, more, please…” Otabek obliged, pulling the two fingers out only to push them back in along with a third. 

“Good manners, Jean.” Otabek kissed the top of his head.

After a while, JJ was getting impatient, nuzzling and wiggling at Otabek, tongue pushing out to lick at his collarbone. Otabek laughed, petting his puppy dog. “Do you need something, love?”

JJ nodded, pretty eyes looking up at him, panting heavily like an overheated dog. 

“Use your words, sweet boy.”

JJ sighed. “Can I,” he started, quickly correcting himself. “ _May I_ please have your- uh…” He felt silly saying it.

“Jean,” Otabek warned in his special _daddy_ voice. 

“May I please have your- uh, your dick… please.”

“Jean,” Otabek said, again, in that same voice. “Please speak up, darling, I can’t hear you.”

JJ huffed. “May I _please_ have your dick, please, Beka.” Beka smiled. 

“Thank you, honey,” he said. “Let’s fix our tone, next time.” JJ nodded his apology, sinking deeper into Otabek’s warmth. Cocky, arrogant JJ, always melting into a puddle of mush at the sound of Otabek’s voice, he looked up into those warm eyes and let himself blush and dissolve at the look only his Beka could give him. 

Otabek tugged lightly on JJ’s hair, gently shifting his body until he was in the position he wanted. He had JJ move down the bed until his face was nuzzled into Beka’s own boxers, keeping his fingers weaved into JJ’s hair to keep him there.

“Get it wet for me, Jean,” he said, too sweetly for what he was asking of him. 

JJ obliged, carefully pulling the other man’s boxers down his legs until his cock appeared, hard and dark in front of his face. JJ, as much as he’d like to pretend, did not have much experience before he met Otabek. Truthfully, neither of them did, so he shouldn’t have felt so bashful about his inexperience, but King JJ didn’t like to look like an amateur. It was a bit hard, though, when he was trying to fit a too-big dick into his mouth, to look like a porn star or something.

Otabek, though, he was a nice guy. He was gentle, feeding himself slowly to JJ, slowing down or pulling it out when he gagged or choked, making sure he was alright. JJ would blush, say he could take it, but he was grateful to know that Otabek cared about him. (Otabek could empathize; he choked on JJ when he went down on him, too, so they were pretty well-matched.)

“Okay, that’s good,” Beka hummed, pulling JJ off his dick. “Your eyes are so pretty, you know. You look so sweet when you’re looking up at me like that.”

JJ blushed, knowing that Otabek got off on it as much as he did. Otabek, he was a nice boy, but he couldn’t disguise how hard he got at watching JJ’s eyes water and JJ’s cheeks blush at all the praise and teasing.

Beka turned JJ around and rubbed his ass, his back, and down his legs sweetly. He let his hands end up back on that bubble butt he loved so much, squeezing and spreading to watch his sweet boy get more and more desperate. JJ let his chest fall down onto the bed, his hands gripping onto his own hair, waiting and waiting for his boyfriend to do something _, anything_. But he knew Beka, and he knew how he liked to take his time. He always teased JJ for being an eager puppy, always so impatient and sloppy in and even out of bed. When they were younger, he’d help JJ with his skating, always finding the nicest ways to tell him what he was doing wrong. Back then, JJ thought he was the king of the world — well, he still did, but he’d been humbled by Otabek over time. His parents and coaches loved the other boy so much, loved the effect he’d had on their JJ. Until they’d met, not many people were able to make him just _focus_ on what he was doing. Otabek instilled passion in JJ, but never took credit for it.

“You ready, Jean?” Otabek asked, hand heavy on JJ’s hip. When JJ just whined, he squeezed his hip harder, digging his nails in. “What did I say about using your words?”

“Sorry,” JJ answered. “Yes, I’m ready.”

“‘ _I’m ready’_ what?”

“I’m ready, Daddy,” JJ said, blushing. After months of tugging at his own dick while imagining some of his female competitors calling _him_ that, JJ was surprised that he’d be so eager to call Otabek the name. When Beka first brought it up, his skin warmed as if he was embarrassed, like his JJ would ever judge him. JJ had laughed out loud, teasing him for being so easily chagrined. Hours later, though, JJ was the one with a red face, bent over the back of a couch, the blood in his body trying to decide on whether to travel to his dick or his face. 

Otabek smiled, rubbing his dick between JJ’s cheeks, teasing him like he loved to do so much. JJ wiggled his butt, all riled up for his daddy, dick hanging heavy between his legs. Otabek just laughed, petting his eager puppy all over. Once his heavy hands settled JJ down, he put some more lube on his dick and lined it up with the puppy’s sloppy hole. JJ stilled, slowing his incessant wiggling down to a sway as he waited for Beka to push in. 

Otabek, one hand on JJ’s hip and the other holding onto his own cock, he pushed in nice and slow, like he did everything. Once he had his hips flush with JJ’s ass, he rubbed his hands up and down his back, trying desperately to ignore that God-awful tattoo. 

“Tell me when to move, Jean,” he said, voice even but with a small shake that only JJ could hear. 

JJ pushed his ass back, telling Beka, _“move, move, daddy, please.”_

And he did just that, pulling back and pushing back in, rocking into the puppy with a solid pace, feeling the sweet, sweet squeeze of him. He never stopped praising him, whispering into his ear with his chest pressed into JJ’s back, _“sweet boy, good puppy, keep squeezing Daddy, good, good boy.”_

Soon enough, JJ was squeezing Otabek’s cock even tighter, listening intently to the sound of his boyfriend’s skin slapping against his own in between the whispered compliments.

“Gonna, ah, gonna come,” he warned as he arched his back, trying to push the head of Beka’s dick into his sweet spot over and over and over again. 

Otabek, too, was close, JJ could tell from the hushed grunts and cut-off groans coming from him. He squeezed his puppy tight, bit into his shoulder and let go inside of him, filled his puppy up with warm come. JJ followed suit, coming hard into the sheets as soon as Beka’s hand gripped him in the tight, squeezing way he knew he loved. 

Beka huffed, pulled out slowly, and wrapped his arms around JJ. 

“God, good puppy, good, good boy,” Otabek mumbled into JJ’s ear, nibbling and kissing up and down his neck. JJ just sat and basked in the flattery, letting himself be held tight, petted and caressed like the good boy Otabek said he was. For once, JJ was quiet and calm and he was Jean-Jacques Leroy, not King JJ or anyone else. Just Beka’s good boy. Not that it lasted long.

“Y’know why I’m so good?” JJ asked, teasingly.

“Why’s that?” Beka asked, humoring him.

“‘Cause it’s JJ style.” 

Otabek rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Original notes from when I first uploaded this))
> 
> Nice Boy Otabek™ concept was inspired by the below Tumblr post (even tho its 100% canon that Otabek is a nice boy)
> 
> https://otabottom.tumblr.com/post/163901476889/jj-praise-kink


End file.
